Backup is a process in which data is copied from a backup client computing system to a backup server computing system that includes backup storage. In response to a data loss at the client computing system, the data can be recovered from the backup server computing system. Successive backups create multiple versions of backup data. For conventional systems (e.g., LAN-free clients) that cannot employ an active data pool backup method, management of multiple versions of backup data fails to promote information lifecycle management, creates a non-optimized total cost of ownership related to storage media being used to store backup data, and/or wastes energy by failing to optimize the use of low-power consumption storage media. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.